Déjà Vu
by SCWritings
Summary: QW15-Day 1: Coincidence & Chance Meeting. Quinn goes on a date to an amusement park and she sees her ex there. Major fluff scene and adult language is included. Changed to T because I accidentally hit 'M' when I uploaded it. 'XD


**A/N: Hey, guys! I know I've been dragging my ass, but I am almost finished with chapter 6 of Take My Breath Away, and I will definitely start picking it up. It's been hard dealing with Glee's end, and I still have yet to watch the last three episodes. I have an overnight job, which is tiring, and I apparently nailed the Honor Roll at my school, so fuck yes. Also, I will be continuing Just A Taste very soon, and I hope you guys are enjoying Quinntana Week 2015 so far. I love you, my little darlings. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Come on!" Quinn drags her date towards the entrance to the park. Her excitement only grows as they both run under the giant doorway. The blonde is basically jumping for joy as she turns around to look at her date. "What do we do first?"

He flicks his head to the side, clearing the hair out of his eyes. "Oh, we are so doing the water slide."

He picks Quinn up and throws her over his shoulder. "Sam!" she squeals. "Let me down!" They both laugh as they make their way to the lockers that sit outside of the water park entrance.

Quinn ties her hair up in a messy bun before throwing her things into a locker and practically dragging Sam into the line for one of the bigger water slides. When they reach the top, there's an option of three slides. Quinn readies herself on the one that is the steepest and Sam readies himself on the one right next to her.

"Race you!" she yells right before she throws herself down the slide. The wind rushes through her hair and she has to keep her eyes closed from the giant spray of the water. It doesn't feel like more than five seconds before she crashes through the water at the bottom, spraying mass amounts of water to both sides of the slide.

Carefully, she adjusts her bathing suit and wipes her eyes before looking to her right, seeing that Sam is almost to the bottom. As soon as he crashes through the water, the spray reaches all the way to her, and she is sprayed with the water from his slide.

"Ay dios mio!" Quinn whips her head to the voice and sees a beautiful Latina woman with her hands on her head. "Oye, pendejo! Tienes mis cabellos mojados!" (Hey, asshole! You got my hair wet!)

Sam just waves her off and makes his way to his date with a giant smile on his face. As he does, he blocks Quinn's view of the girl. "Guess you win."

Quinn smiles, and grabs his hand, pulling him towards a roller coaster. "Come on, it's roller coaster time!"

As they both leave the slide area, Quinn turns her head one last time as she reaches the corner and notices that her ex isn't there anymore. She sighs deeply as the two walk towards one of the scariest roller coasters in the park. Her adrenaline is pumping hard through her veins as they strap themselves into the ride, but as hard as she focuses on the coaster, she can't seem to forget about the Latina.

"Oh god…" Sam holds his stomach as they both exit the ride. He runs to the nearest trash can and hurls into as Quinn watches from a distance, covering her mouth in a mix of sympathy and disgust. When he makes his way to Quinn, he frowns in discomfort. "This is probably the worst first date ever for you."

Quinn thinks back to all of her first dates, none of which includes an amusement park, so she shakes her head. "No, I can think of a worse one." She smiles at him and leads him to a table to rest. "Once, I went on a date with this guy, Biff." She cringes at the name. "We went to this really fancy restaurant, and I guess he was very temperamental or something, because the waiter made a mistake and he just started yelling at the poor girl. I don't even remember what the girl had done, but he was just ripping into her."

"Then what happened?" Sam seems genuinely intrigued by the story, his hand left his stomach and came to rest on the table with his other hand.

"The waitress had him escorted out, and I was left at the table on my own. There was no way I was going to get into his car after that. Anyway, this random girl must have taken pity on me because the next thing I know, she's sliding into my booth and she orders her own meal, which we both got for free because of Biff's outburst."

"A girl?" Sam furrows his brows, trying to decipher what his date was saying.

"Yeah, her name is Santana, and her and I… We dated for a while." Quinn finishes and looks down at her hands. She can almost feel the emotions that Sam is displaying.

"You dated a girl?" He tries his hardest to understand but he can't seem to wrap his head around the fact this his date…is gay. "So, you're gay then?"

"What? No. I'm bisexual, but that's not really the point here." Quinn explains hastily, trying to calm him down. "I was just trying to make you feel better about this whole thing." She gestures towards the trash can and his stomach.

"What, by telling me that you're interested in women? What am I even doing here then?!" Sam gets up, bumping the small table they were sitting at with his thighs, causing it to jump towards Quinn and it hits her right in the stomach.

Her hand flies to her stomach as she tries to catch her breath, but she can't and by the time she is able to get up, there's no sign of Sam anywhere.

She grunts angrily and kicks the table, then immediately grabs her foot. "Ow, fucking fuck." Out of frustration she stomps around the park, looking for Sam when she comes to the Ferris wheel. Her anger has dissipated quickly, and at this point, she's just sad that he walked out on her. Quinn figures that before she leaves, she should at least get on her favorite ride.

She stands in line for the ride, and when she gets up to the top, she steps into the small room-like carriage alone and rests her head in her hands. Right before the doors close, she hears someone shuffle inside and sit across from her.

"I'm getting some serious déjà vu right now." Quinn snaps her head up and is met with the chocolate brown eyes she finds herself missing every once and a while. "I'm always saving your ass on a date."

"Get out." Quinn motions to the door, even as the Ferris wheel is moving.

Santana peeks out the window. "Quinn, we are like, twenty-five feet off of the ground."

"Good."

"There is no need for your hostility. I didn't do anything to you."

The blonde's face grows red as anger consumes her once again. "Exactly. You didn't _fucking_ do anything. Do you even understand how embarrassed I was?"

The Ferris wheel stops at the very top, and Santana moves to get slightly closer to her ex. "I'm sorry, you caught me off guard."

"Off guard?! Are you serious right now? I told you I loved you and you just sat there. I gave you time to say _anything_ back to me, but you just fucking sat there." Santana tries to set her hand on Quinn's but she's pushed away from the blonde. "Don't touch me." Quinn sets her head on the window, noticing for the first time that they aren't moving. "Great…" she mumbles.

"Look at me." Quinn ignores the other girl's request and continues to stare out of the window. "Quinn, please." This time when Santana rests her hand on Quinn's, she doesn't push her away, but she does look up at her with something akin to loathing.

"You left me in the dust. What do you expect me to say?"

"If you would just shut up for a minute and listen to me…" Santana says with newfound determination in her eyes. She takes a deep breath and starts slowly, "When you told me you loved me, I got scared, okay?" Quinn doesn't do anything, so she continues. "I needed time to process how _I_ felt, and then you wouldn't answer my calls, and you weren't even at your place anymore. I didn't know where you were." The blonde opens her mouth to say something, but Santana quiets her by holding up her hand. "Let me finish." Quinn nods, and Santana sighs before pinching the bridge of her nose. "God, I was so mad at you for just disappearing. For throwing everything we had away. Then, I was mad at myself because it was then that I realized I care. I care that you disappeared. I care about you and about us. It was then that I really realized that I love you."

Quinn angrily wipes at her cheeks when she feels the familiar burning of her eyes. Through a meek broken voice, she says, "I've moved on, Santana."

Neither of them believe her when she says it, but it still feels like a punch to Santana's gut. She quickly shrugs it off. "What, with trouty mouth? Didn't look like it when he flipped a bitch. Plus, he got my hair wet." Santana lifts Quinn's cheek with one of her fingers. "I love you. Tell me you don't."

"Santana…"

"I love you."

"I can't-"

"I _love_ you," she says again.

This time Quinn stays quiet. Her resolve is quickly cracking, she knows she loves Santana still, but can she say it?

The Latina cups Quinn's face with both hands, forcing hazel eyes to look into watery brown once. "I love you, Quinn."

The blonde swallows, feeling a knot in her throat from trying to keep her tears down. "I…" she croaks, trying to get through the dryness.

Santana takes it as more hesitation, and lowers her forehead to her ex's. "Te amo, Lucy Q."

She can't. She can't speak through her tears and the knot and all of the dryness in her throat. She wants to. God, does she want to, but she can't get it out. Feeling helpless, she just surges forward, connecting her lips to Santana's and at that moment she feels like a bomb has gone off inside of her, the explosion fills all of the cracks and dents that Santana had instilled when she left her. She feels the tingling all the way down to her fingertips, and time seems to stand still. Two seconds, two minutes, it didn't matter. Quinn feels whole again.

"I love you, too." Finally. It's finally left her mouth and a great weight has been lifted off of her shoulders. She feels lighter, like she could walk on air.

A smile emerges from Santana's lips as she pulls out her phone and sends a quick message, then the ride starts moving. Once they get off, the Latina hands the man operating the wheel a twenty dollar bill, and nods at him before grasping Quinn's hand. Once again, she marvels at how well they fit together.


End file.
